I Will Remember You
by I. A. Johansen
Summary: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its charachters. Song-fic to I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan. Ten/Rose. Ten is remembering Rose. And Rose is remembering Ten. Set Post- Journey's End. Spoilers for Doomsday and Journey's End


**Title: **I Will Remember You

**By: **IsabelGibbs922

**Summary: **Song-fic to I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan. Ten/Rose. Ten is remembering Rose. And Rose is remembering Ten. Set post-Journey's End. Spoilers for Doomsday and Journey's End.

* * *

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

The Doctor sat at the TARDIS console, looking at a picture of Rose Tyler. He had given her a copy of himself to keep her company, but he wondered if she would remember the real him. He would always remember her.

He hoped she wouldn't grieve for him, that she would go on with her life with the Meta-Crisis Doctor. He wanted to cry, but they were now just memories.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

He was so upset with himself for letting the one woman he loved slip away from him during the escapade with the Cybermen and Daleks. But he also remembered the first time he saw her. She was smiling so bright, the sunlight illuminating her beautiful blonde hair.

He missed her already, wanting to feel he warmth when she hugged him.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

He promised himself he would remember. But would she? She told him as he gave the Meta-Crisis Doctor a piece of TARDIS to grow his own to move on, that they would be fine. She told him not to grieve.

_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

Rose was sitting in her attic, clutching her TARDIS key. It was nearly midnight and she was tired. But sleep just wouldn't come. The window was very high up. She could just end it now. The Meta-Crisis Doctor came up the stairs, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, unable to find words to comfort her, knowing he was just a copy of the man she loved.

Her heart was screaming for the real Doctor. His hearts were screaming for Rose Tyler. But neither could hear each other.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

The Meta-Crisis Doctor rubbed soothing circles into her back as Rose cried. She promised to herself she would remember him, but she worried that sooner or later, he would forget her. She had told him at Bad Wolf Bay not to grieve, and to move on with his life, but would he?

Would he heed her advice? Or did her pleas fall on deaf ears?

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that won't let me choose_

Rose was scared to love the Meta-Crisis Doctor, so scared that she would lose him before his time. She still wanted the real Doctor. The man who couldn't die. In a sense.

_Once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

When the Doctor had first met Rose, he was angry, born in battle. Born in the blood of his own kind. She had given precious light in his life of darkness. Now she was gone.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Rose looked up at the face of the Meta-Crisis Doctor and smiled weakly. "You'll remember him with me?" She asked in a small voice that didn't sound like Rose Tyler.

"I will." The Meta-Crisis Doctor nodded. "Let's go, you need to sleep, crying won't help, as much as you want to think it will." He said gently.

Rose nodded and followed him out of the attic, her TARDIS key still clutched tightly in her hand.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

The TARDIS hummed to the Doctor, telling him in his mind that he needed sleep. He nodded, replacing the picture and standing up. "Remember me, Rose." He said, walking down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Don't grieve for me." He added as he slid into a restless sleep.

_Weep not for the memories_

Rose and the Doctor were now both asleep, seeing each other in dreams, needing no reason to weep.

* * *

Author's Notes

Reveiws would be very much appreciated.

This is the result of just dowloading this song and not being able to not see the connection of Rose and Ten.


End file.
